Unexpected Entanglement
by Phoenix Miko
Summary: Kagome is sent back to the future and can never return to Inuyasha and the others no matter how much she wants to. She saves two children and ends up tangled in a strange family curse. Why doesn't their curse apply to her at all and who's that she's with?
1. Immune?

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_**NOTE**_: This is gonna happen after the last episode of InuYasha. Kagome will be 18 or so while Yuki and the rest will be only a year older. Kagome, Yuki and Kyo are all probably the same age, but the boys are oder still. There's a little surprise here as well.

**_On with the Story!_**

Hiro and Kisa were taking a soothing stroll down a road that leads to Shigure's house. Things between them were going quite well and Akito hadn't found out about them just yet. Hiro, however, was a little annoyed at the moment. It was obviously not **_his _**idea to go there of all places but Kisa had firmly 'requested' it. She wanted to see Tohru again, it's been a while now. The only consolation he had was that he got to be with Kisa. She still barely spoke but when she did, he made sure to listen and to be grateful for that small blessing. This was one of those times,

"Hiro-chan...thank you for coming with me." she said shyly. Hiro blushed and looked away and replied in a gruff voice,

"It's no big deal, you know." Hiro didn't notice that they were walking straight into a green light. Both didn't notice until they heard honking cars, in fact one was heading straight for them. Hiro did the only thing he could do and shielded Kisa's body with his. The two waited for the deadly impact but instead of a car's weight, they felt wind brush their faces. It seemed that they were hit and were pummeling straight towards a brick wall. They heard a crash and the wheels of the car were screeching loudly...but, Hiro and Kisa didn't feel anything connected to being hit. There were gasps and shrieking all around them which was kind of confusing. Both of the Sohma's expected to be dead but the panicking noises around them seemed to deny it. Someone had yelled for an ambulance before everything was tuned out.

Both were completely unconscious...

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Hiro...<strong>_

Hiro was the first to open his eyes. He was rather confused to find himself in a traditional-looking room. Then something shifted on his right. Tohru was dipping a wet towel in a basin before squeezing out the excess water. When he groaned at the slight headache, the girl's attention turned to him and on her face was a huge smile of relief,

"You're finally awake. I left some food on the side table, it's still hot so eat up. I have to tell Shigure-san that you're ok."

The boy had wanted to ask what happened but Tohru was already out the door. This is why he doesn't like her that much...she barely listens when he wants her to...

**_Outside in the hall..._**

"Shigure-san, Hiro-kun is conscious." reported Tohru dutifully. The tall man nodded as he looked absently on the floor. Yuki appeared behind them. Yuki spoke,

"What do you make of it, Shigure-san?" There was no immediate reply, instead, the silent writer strode to another room and opened it silently. The other two followed him as he went inside. None of them said a word as they all sat around a sleeping person.

Black hair flared on the pillow and a still body lay on the mattress. They could only tell that she was alive with the steady movement of her chest.

Shigure sighed slightly and looked at the girl. He, Hatori and Ayame had been on their way to his house. It was Yuki's monthly check-up when they heard a commotion and someone calling for a doctor. Hatori had announced himself to be one and the crowd stepped aside. The three of them gaped slightly at the picture. Two of their family members were on the ground protected by another woman...Actually, girl, she wasn't even a woman yet. A car had hit a post and the driver was all right except for some minor injuries. He was on his knees crying in guilt. He thought he had just killed three people.

Then an ambulance came. It was from the same hospital, Hatori had told them to go to straight to Shigure's house, gave directions and assured them that he would take care of everything there. Thankfully, none of them asked further questions and just obeyed. The girl was put on a stretcher by medics while Kisa and Hiro were carried by Ayame and Shigure onto their own stretchers, making sure that no one would touch them accidentally and reveal the Sohma curse. Even after the past year or so, Tohru wasn't able to break the curse just yet.

When they had arrived at Shigure's home, Tohru was there to greet them and was a bit shocked to see a whole medical team take out three stretchers from the back. Yuki also came out and had the same reaction as Tohru's. Kyo wasn't around yet so no need to worry about him. Then there was a sudden announcement on the radio in the vehicle, there was a fire a little ways of from where they were and the one on the speaker had requested help to come soon. The medical team had packed up leaving the patients to the care of the Sohma's and Tohru. Hatori however, was also on duty so he was forced to go with the ambulance.

He gave instructions to Yuki and Tohru seeing as they were more reliable than the other two before leaving. Ayame went to buy bandages while Shigure took care of the three with Yuki and Tohru assisting him. Even if they **_were_** unreliable at times doesn't mean that they are all the time.

"Shigure-san, may I ask what happened?" inquired Yuki as he eyed the girl on the mattress. They listened as Shigure explained everything. Tohru was agape and Yuki was purely speechless. The black-haired girl on the mattress had not only saved Kisa and Hiro but also engaging full contact but Hiro didn't change. The curse hasn't left him yet, Tohru proved it when she accidentally touched him. He had turned into a sheep before turning back into a human. So...what was wrong?

Yuki stared at the girl. She was about their age and there was nothing very special about her...Wait, what's this blue light surrounding her? Everyone in the room gasped and backed away. The light grew brighter and brighter before disappearing as if it were never there. As it faded, the girl was already in a sitting position as she examined her surroundings. She looked like she didn't even go through getting hit by a car and hitting a wall.

"W-Where am I?" she rasped out. Her voice was a little rusty from lack of use. Before anyone could respond, Kyo had announced his return and Shigure knocked himself out of his daze and said,

"Tohru, come with me, we have to explain to Kyo before he does something rash. Yuki, look after her for a while, would you?" The dog didn't wait for a reply and went out the door, the brown-haired girl followed suit.

Yuki stared after them, looking helpless. He sighed, _'Why does this happen to me?'_ A pained moan diverted his attention back to the girl...She seemed to have a slight headache. _'But I guess you couldn't avoid it when you're in a situation like this.' _mused the boy.

"Um...you still haven't answered my question. And who are you...exactly?" Yuki offered a reassuring smile,

"You're in an estate that belongs to Shigure Sohma. He was the one that you saw earlier. The girl who was also here was Tohru Honda. I'm Yuki and also a member of the Sohma clan. First of all, I would like to thank you for saving Kisa and Hiro earlier though it is a miracle that you are even alive." Yuki watched as she tried to process everything.

"Ah! You mean those children that were almost run over? How are they?" she asked with sincerity. Yuki's mouth slightly parted in surprise. It seems that this girl cares more for others than herself. A very rare trait that he has only ever seen in Tohru. Nonetheless, he smiled,

"One is already awake and the other is still resting." The girl sat back down and let a sigh of relief escape her lips,

"Thank goodness..." The gray-haired boy then asked in a polite tone,

"May I know your name?" Kagome seemed to miss one of his accidentally dazzling smiles and instead just smiled back,

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm Kagome, Higurashi Kagome." After saying that, the door to the room opened revealing a small boy at the door.

Hiro already had Shigure explain what happened. He was really grateful that Kisa didn't get injured so he decided to thank their savior personally.

"Um, t-thank you...for saving us..." he stated shyly. A mean blush was on his cheeks. This was the only time he had to thank somebody for something. When Kagome smiled, Hiro blushed even more.

"You're Hiro-kun, right?" The boy nodded. Yuki was staring at the interaction between the two, Hiro had never blushed unless around Kisa nor did the boy show any signs of gratitude for anyone.

"Well, Hiro-kun, I'm glad to see that you're fine." Hiro looked at her,

"Um..H-How about you?" Kagome's smile became warmer and replied,

"I'm fine for the most part but my legs are a little bit stiff." He nodded before saying something about checking on Kisa and he left. Kagome turned to Yuki,

"He's such a cute little child. I wish Naoki will grow up to be a little like him." Yuki noticed a slight pain in her blue eyes at the mention of that name. He tilted his head a little bit,

"'Naoki'?" Kagome nodded and smiled sadly,

"My son."

TBC...

Author's Note:

Gomen to everyone for not updating for so long. Even I'm stressed out about it. Well, to keep my imagination running, I've decided to start on a new fanfic before going back to the old ones. Don't worry, I won't stop, I just need to collect my thoughts and turn it into something worthy to write and worthy to read.

I'm currently working on a new chapter for "Alternate Tournament" to start ending it. Maybe it'll have a sequel, who knows? :) I've tried to start planning the new chapter for "New Life, New Adventure" as well as "Moving On" and "Obliviously Wanted".

I'm also trying to see if I can do a MAR Heaven/Inu Yasha crossover and a Rurouni Kenshin/Inu Yasha, too. It might be fun. Gomen for the trouble. Any way, still hope you enjoy. Tell me what you all think about this one and I'll see if I can continue. If not, I'll just delete it and start over.

As always, read and review! Forgive the errors as well. ^-^


	2. So Many Strange Things

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Yuki stared at the girl in silence. Son...son..._SON!_

"You have a _son_?" Kagome blushed and giggled,

"In a way, yes." The boy was even more confused and continued to eye the girl before him,

"What do you mean by 'In a way'? I don't quite understand." Kagome found his reaction rather interesting and smiled,

"I thought that's what you'd say. Anyway, it's getting late. I need to go. Thank you for all your help." With that, the strange girl got up, bowed and left the room. Yuki heard her saying 'thank you' and 'goodbye' to everyone outside the room. He knew she was hiding something yet he couldn't bring himself to go after her and ask. After all, they'd just met. Maybe that's why she avoided his question. He admitted that he was a bit rude for snooping around but can you blame him? Now that he thought about it, maybe you can. Everyone did have their own secrets to hide; his family's secret just seemed to be a little bigger.

Shigure, Kyo and Tohru entered the room.

"What happened, Sohma-kun?" Tohru sat beside him and waited for an answer. Yuki shook his head,

"Nothing, she just wanted to go home and rest." It wasn't a lie; it was a guess, a hypothesis which was probably true. Shigure sighed in mild disappointment,

"She could've just stayed here and rest." Kyo, who, after hearing the whole story and meeting the girl first-hand before she left, huffed,

"Keh! You're a real pervert, you know that?" Shigure smiled with an air of fake innocence,

"Why, whatever do you mean? I merely wanted her to feel better." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"I wish she did stay, though. I can tell that's she's really nice." Commented Tohru as she stared at the bed. Yuki nodded in agreement. Shigure assumed a thinking position and thought out loud,

"Still, her speedy recovery and immunity to the Sohma curse is rather strange, don't you think?" Yuki stood up,

"Shigure-san, it's getting late, we should all go to bed." Without another word, Yuki turned his heels and walked up to his own room. Tohru watched and said,

"I wonder what they talked about..." Kyo shrugged,

"I don't really think it's any of our business. I'm gonna take the mouse's advice for once. See ya." Just like that, Tohru and Shigure were left on their own.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Shigure pouted and followed after them with a quick good night to Tohru. The girl sat there with a crestfallen look,

"Shigure-san, that wasn't very nice either!" Scampering to her feet, she followed after them.

_**Yuki...**_

The silver-haired teen looked up at his ceiling in deep thought. Today turned out to be very unusual...and tiring. Rolling over to his side, he tried to imagine what would happen if he were to meet that girl again. Something told him he would but he didn't get his hopes up just in case. Trying to get some sleep, Yuki closed his eyes and let the sandman do his magic.

_**Kagome...**_

Kagome walked on the forest path with unbelievably light steps. She admired the scenery before her and was reminded what it was like to walk like this every day with her friends be it night or day. A wide smile spread across her face and looked up. The night sky was clear and bright. Stars adorned it as far as her sapphire eyes could see. A soft breeze brushed across her face, she closed her eyes and focused on the wind. The feeling was both missed and cherished and she was lost in it so much. Sighing, she decided that it was really time to go home, Naoki would be worried.

Kagome trudged through the forest again and went on her way. It took her 30 minutes to get to her neighbourhood. She was greeted by a child, not a year old but was walking with precise steps. He had large, brown eyes and a handsome face. He was on the verge of tears as he rushed towards her,

"Mama!" Kagome welcomed the boy with open arms,

"Ah, Naoki, did you wait long?" The boy scowled at her,

"I waited for you for 8 hours already!"

"8 hours? Surely I haven't been gone that long. You're exaggerating."

"I am not! It was late in the morning when you went out to buy your groceries, it's already night time! I counted the hours myself!" Kagome giggled at how cute he was.

"Hai, hai! Enough with the dramatics, let's go inside before we catch a cold. Come on." Kagome tickled the boy before chasing him inside their apartment. Kagome looked at their doorway, ever since the well decided to suddenly suck her out of Sengoku Jidai and away from her friends for life. She deduced that the well finally had had enough of her meddling in the past. She was married once, but it didn't last. She wouldn't let Inuyasha touch her and he got impatient. The only thing that the well allowed her to be with was this child. This was not her child but the child of Inuyasha and another village girl. This was not Kikyo's child; this child was not related to her in anyway. Naoki knew, he knew his story. Kagome cried for days as she cradled him, to hear that this young boy knew that he was a bastard son was one of the worst things that a mother—blood-related or not— should hear.

Kagome wanted to move out of the shrine as soon as possible. She feared that her son would be snatched away from her by the well. They moved not too far away nor too near. She attended the school that was just around the corner. She was also attending a part time job and her mother, grandfather and Souta were the ones who visited quite frequently. Her mother takes care of Naoki while her grandfather manages the shrine with Souta after school.

"Mama, let's go to sleep." The boy patted the space beside him. He was already dressed and clean for bed. Kagome gave him a charming smile and nodded. She washed up and lay down beside him. He snuggled close to her and she offered him more warmth than she could give,

"Did you know what happened to mama?" He shook his head.

"Do you want to know?" He nodded.

"Well, there were two children walking down a street. Their auras sparkled mysteriously around them making them look enchanting," There was a snort and Kagome giggled. She looked down at her son and poked his nose,

"Not as enchanting as you, Naoki." The story continued about how she met the children's family and how they were all different in their auras. How they were all nice and interesting. When Naoki was fast asleep, Kagome stroked his hair. She loved him with all her heart even if he wasn't hers. Kagome was the one who delivered the child for the village girl. That woman was furious that she got pregnant by a hanyou and it was a bastard child no less. The biological mother of the child almost clawed at the newborn baby but Kagome shielded him. Inuyasha was so glad that he had a son, never mind that it wasn't Kagome's and his, never mind that the real mother would do anything to kill the abomination. Kagome's aura flared when Inuyasha and the woman tried to hold the child. She didn't let them near Naoki.

The betrayal she felt when Inuyasha cheated on her, not with Kikyo, but with a mere village girl who was craving for a quick rut with a random man. Kagome's heart clenched but it did not break, not now, not when she had another thing to protect and live for...

_**The next morning...**_

_**Yuki...**_

Yuki, Tohru and Kyo were walking towards school. Yesterday seemed to have drained all their energy and they were all struggling not to fall over. None of them got a wink of sleep thanks to a certain snake who kept whining about not being able to see the strange girl first-hand.

"Ayame, that bastard...this is all his fault...*yawn*"groaned Kyo.

"Be quiet, baka neko." Yuki rubbed his eyes and continued walking. Tohru was too tired to play peacemaker so she let it slip just this once when something caught her eye,

"Ah, that's her! The girl from yesterday!" Yuki looked up immediately and saw Kagome kiss a small boy on the cheek while a middle-aged woman stood behind him, seeing her off.

"Ja ne, Naoki, mama will be back after school and work, okay? Then afterwards, we can play." The little boy grinned and nodded enthusiastically,

"See you then, mama. Take care!"

The trio stared at them, Yuki's expression softened and he walked happily towards them. Kyo and Tohru, however...one...two...three...

"'MAMA'!"

Kagome looked at them in surprise.

"Kyo! , Tohru!, Yuki! What are you doing here?" Kagome took a look at what they were wearing and her eyes widened,

"U-Uniforms . . ." Yuki blinked,

"What about the uniforms, Kagome-san?"Tohru snapped out of her daze,

"Uniforms . . . Ah! You're wearing the same one!"_'What a huge coincidence...'_ Kagome smiled,

"Well, let's get going, we wouldn't want to be late." With a final good-bye to her son and mother, the four left. Yuki walked beside Kagome who was chatting with Tohru while Kyo was strangely silent during all of this.

"Why haven't I seen you around before? And I don't think I've ever seen your name on the bulletins." Kagome giggled,

"That's because today is my first day and I've just transferred." Tohru jumped with joy and rattled on about how they should eat lunch together and go out after school. Kagome nodded and laughed along with her. Yuki watched the pair with interest before looking at the cat that was a little ways behind.

"Hey, baka neko, what's wrong? Aren't you a little slow this morning?" There was a minute of silence before the cat spoke,

"There's something not right with that girl."

"What do you mean?"

"That boy earlier, he said she was his mother but they don't have the same scent. Also, that boy..." Kyo looked directly at Yuki,

"...is not a complete human." Yuki's eyes widened a fraction,

"Not a human?" He nodded. The rat looked at Kagome once more. She is not the mother of that child and said child is not human? What on earth is going on?

TBC...

Read and review. Sorry for the mistakes and the wait.


	3. Normality Of It All

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Good morning class, we have a new student with us today and I want you to treat her nicely. Come in Higurashi-san." Mayuko-sensei motioned for Kagome enter and when she did, there were whistles and murmurs all around the room.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, please regard me kindly." After taking care of the formal business, Kagome was seated and the lessons began. The whispers still didn't stop, some of them, she could hear clearly,

"Did you hear? She got transferred here because of her strange illnesses."

"Eh? What kind of illnesses?"

"I heard she disappeared for most of a school year and they could barely contact her." This got Tohru, Yuki and Kyo's attention.

"Really? Well in any case, she's weird."

"What a shame, she looks pretty."

"Is that all you boys ever think about?"

Mayu-sensei clapped her hands together to silence the class,

"All right, that's enough." Kagome bowed her head and ignored the stares she got. It wasn't any different than when she was in Sengoku Jidai. People would also whisper and stare whenever she passed by, saying how strange she was and how indecent her clothes were. She almost laughed at the memories. Feeling a little better, she focused on the lecture, failing to notice three certain people looking at her...

Classes went on almost endlessly but Yuki, Kyo and Tohru had other things on their minds. Tohru had heard the murmuring and was a little sad that the others thought her strange; _I don't think she's strange at all! Why would they say that about her? Kagome-san..._ _I shall do my best to be your friend, Kagome-san. You can count on me! _Tohru balled her fists in determination and held her head high. Mayu-sensei noticed the brunette's expression and sweat-dropped,

"Tohru-kun, I'm glad to know you're so enthusiastic about homeroom. . ."

Yuki was lost in his own musings as he contemplated what he heard from the students and from Kyo,

"_There's something not right with that girl ..." _

"_She disappeared for almost a school year and they could barely contact her..." _

"_My son..." _

"_You have a son?" _

"_In a way, yes ... "_

"_That boy earlier... they don't have the same scent. . . That boy is not a complete human ..." _

The gray-haired genius wracked his brain for a reasonable explanation about what was going on but he only drew a blank. This girl, Kagome Higurashi, is piquing his interest by the minute. Everything he heard about her led to one mystery after another. And even then, he cannot begin to guess the answers. Yuki watched as the girl in question skillfully ignore the steadily spreading rumors. Strange, it was like she was used to being treated like this. And if he was not mistaken, is that a smile on her face?

For the first time in his school life, Yuki paid more attention to a girl than to his classes. Every time she moved, Yuki's head turned to look at her. Grimacing at his own actions, the boy tried to distract himself from the distraction. He felt like a stalker, for Kami's sake! His odd behavior reminded him of his overly obsessed fan girls. The mere thought of becoming like that chilled the prince to the bone. He had to stop his foolishness... _now!_ He'd talk to Kagome later. He has to, lest he lose it.

Kyo, on the other hand, could not help but think about the raven-haired female and her 'son'. How could she have a son in the first place? Isn't that illegal at her age? Second, it was faint but he could tell that the boy and Kagome are not blood –related. Thanks to the spirit of the cat inside him, he could tell that their scents didn't match. That aside, the difference between them was so noticeable that he could tell that the boy was mostly human yet a part of him remained unknown whereas Kagome is all human.

A bitter smile made its way to his lips, he should know, right? He's not a full human anyway... at least that's what he thinks...As far as he knows, something bigger than the Sohma curse is starting to take place and he doesn't like it...

It was finally time for lunch and an excited smile crept on Kagome's lips. Tohru had promised to introduce her to Uo-chan and Hana-chan. While they were walking to school earlier, Tohru told her a lot about her friends and how they wouldn't mind if she joined. Kagome had politely declined lunch but she was eager to meet the two of them. Aside from being a little confused and disappointed, the brown-haired teen consented. Replacing her crestfallen demeanor with a smile, Tohru let the matter pass, thinking that maybe Kagome was still adjusting to the newness of her environment.

Tohru walked up to Kagome with a bright smile on her face,

"Ne ne, Kagome-san, these are the friends I've mentioned earlier." Hanajima and Uotani came up behind Tohru, looking to see the new girl. Uotani had a grin on her face,

"Yo! Higurashi, was it? I'm Arisa Uotani and this here's Saki Hanajima. What's up?" Hana-chan took a little bow and said in a quiet voice,

"Pleased to meet you." Kagome stood and bowed as well,

"Pleased to meet you, too." The gothic teen narrowed her eyes and they could faintly see dark violet clouds behind her,

"I sense strong waves emanating from you, Higurashi-san...Strong yet somehow...far away..." Kagome smiled wider,

"Really? That's good to know. You have a strong spiritual awareness, too, to be able to see waves at all, Hanajima-san. I think we can get along just fine." Hanajima's eyes widened a fraction; no one has ever complimented her ability to sense such things let say that they can do relatively the same thing. A small smile graced her face making Uotani whistle,

"Wow, you can really _see _things, too? Nice, now we can have a 'Hanajima wave and Higurashi aura report' or something." The four of them laughed at that. Tohru clapped her hands together and said in a jolly voice,

"It's decided! You really must join us for lunch, Higurashi-san." Kagome giggled at Tohru's persistence,

"Perhaps another time, I still have some business to take care of." Tohru pouted making the three girls laugh. Kagome missed being a school girl. She had already missed three years of it and she's determined to enjoy the rest of her school life. Kagome waved as they walked off. Looking around the room, only one person was left. Yuki looked up from his textbook to see a smiling Kagome with her hands behind her back,

"Ano, Sohma-kun, I didn't get the chance to introduce myself properly," stepping away a little, the raven-haired female bowed,

"I am Higurashi Kagome, please regard me kindly." Yuki stared at her in confusion,

"That's really not necessary, Higurashi-san." The girl only smiled and shrugged. Looking around the room, she tried to find a certain orange-haired boy,

"Where's Kyo-kun?"

"He's probably on the roof, sleeping." Kagome mouthed an 'oh' before giggling slightly. She noticed that he was not making a move to eat his lunch,

"Yuki-kun, aren't you going to have your lunch?"

"I'm afraid I still have to see to a few matters regarding the student council. How about you?" Kagome looked at him with a raised-eyebrow,

"I see, you're one of those 'All-work-and-no-play' types. Well, that's got to change, come on!" Yuki couldn't even register what was happening before he found himself under a tree in the far corners of the school campus. He looked around only to see green, blue and more green. When his eyes landed on his captor, she was already handing him her lunch box,

"Here, eat." Yuki's eyebrows were raised in bewilderment,

"Ano-" A finger gently pressed itself to his lips to keep him from speaking,

"Consider this as my 'thank you' for your help the other day and...I hope that from now on, we can be friends, Yuki-kun." Kagome removed her finger from Yuki's mouth and smiled widely. Yuki couldn't do anything but prevent a blush from making its way to his face. Putting a hand to his mouth and chuckling lightly, the boy looked away,

"Excuse me, Higurashi-san, but you remind me so much of someone. It's almost like you're two halves of one stone." Kagome stared at Yuki in awe. Wiping a tear from his eye, Yuki noticed the look of the girl in front of him,

"What is it, Higurashi-san? Have I said something I shouldn't have?" Genuine concern and apology flashed through his eyes. Snapping out of it, she replied in a thoughtful manner,

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just that you look better when you laugh. From the first time I met you until now, you always had a tinge of sadness in your eyes, like the weight of the world was on your shoulders but it fled as soon as you laughed."

The boy blinked. Honestly, this girl never ceases to amaze him. Everything she says and does gives off the same light as Tohru and in some instances even brighter. Somehow, he felt it safe to be relaxed and comfortable in this girl's presence. He felt that in time, he could slowly be himself, just like what he did with Tohru and the others. He watched as Kagome ate her share of the food and constantly wearing that sad smile on her face. She was trying so hard to hide it but it only became more evident,

"Ne, Higurashi-san?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something the matter?" Blinking, Kagome replied,

"Hm? What do you mean?" Realizing the randomness of his own question, Yuki became flustered and embarrassed,

"Ah, never mind! It was nothing, I'm sorry." Kagome grinned mischievously,

"Ho? So even the legendary 'Prince Charming' blushes?"

"H-How do you know about that?" Kagome winked,

"Word travels fast, prince."

Light chuckles and giggles echoed through the small area as the two enjoyed a normal lunch together.

The day ended with Tohru inviting Kagome to walk home with them. The girls talked about their day and how the lessons were a little hard this time. Yuki and Kyo were lightly bickering in the background. Kagome smiled at how good things were turning out. Everything she had gone through finally paid off. When it was time to part ways, Tohru hugged Kagome and vice-versa. The raven-haired girl said good-bye to Kyo. Tohru and Kyo were already a few steps ahead of Yuki and Kagome. Turning to the rat to say good-bye, she was surprised when he was suddenly in front of her. His hand was slightly entangled in her black locks and his mouth was close to her ear,

"Until tomorrow, Higurashi-san." She watched as the three of them waved and walked away. Her hand touched her cheek and a blush crept on her face. That was totally unexpected. No one ever did that to her and for a time, she stood there in slight shock. Shaking her head, Kagome balled her fists and inwardly told herself to get a grip. That being done, Kagome made her own way home. Today went better than she thought. She got to meet new people and she got to experience things normal girls would. This was one of the best days ever. At least...that's what she thought until she rounded a corner only to see Mrs. Higurashi crying while Naoki had shook in anger and hate. They watched as some men kept emptying their apartment. They were being evicted!

TBC...

Sorry for the late update and I hope that there are fewer errors. Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed!


	4. Take My Hand

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Ano...Hiro-chan, you don't mind, do you?"

Hiro shrugged, "Not really."

The female Sohma looked a little confused. Hiro always seemed to be a little irritated whenever she asks him to come with her to visit someone. Kisa examined him closely. Hiro looked calm and even a little happy today. She also noticed a very faint blush on his cheeks. She wondered why though. They were only visiting Kagome-neechan today. Kisa had wanted to thank her personally for saving them. They somehow managed to get her address and immediately set out. Kisa smiled, Kagome-neechan must really be something to tame the ram beside her even just a little. They continued to walk peacefully and when the apartment was in sight, Kisa almost jumped in excitement. She nearly started to sprint. Hiro, however, had the feeling that something was off. He fell in step beside the other Sohma and held her by the shoulder. When Kisa looked at him, he merely nodded his head in the direction of a crowd near the entrance. A lot of people were gathering and some passersby were staring. Both the Sohmas wondered why until a frantic voice caught their attention,

"MAMA!"

Hiro's eyes widened, something was definitely wrong. Looking at Kisa, the boy grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd. Kisa was surprised but she followed silently. Squeezing their way through was rather difficult as some of the people nearly elbowed them in the face. When they finally came to the scene, their breaths were suddenly caught in their throats…

_**Kagome...**_

Sapphire orbs blazed violently at the man in front of her, daring him to take a step near her son. The man glared back just as angrily, nostrils flaring as he tried to intimidate the girl. His original target was the brat that the girl protected. He would never forgive him for biting his arm.

Kagome had just arrived when Naoki lunged from his grandmother's hold and bit the nearest man he could find. Under any other circumstance, Kagome would laugh and root for her son…unfortunately, this wasn't one of your average neighborhood bullies…This man looked like one of those pro-wrestlers you see on TV, only this guy was wearing an expensive, black suit and a pair of shades.

Kagome's mother was on the ground, behind her, hugging Naoki to her chest, praying. The people around them whispered and murmured but Kagome didn't really care at the moment. After all, they weren't going to help. They were just here to gossip and watch the show.

"I will not say it again. Step aside," said the man, practically breathing on her face, "or I will _make _you."

Kagome didn't say a word and neither did she budge under the force of the man's gruff voice. She didn't even flinch. If anything, she only looked down at him despite the differences in height. Her defiance only made him angrier. Faster than a heartbeat, a fist sailed through the air towards Kagome's face.

Hiro and Kisa managed to get to the front of the crowd just in time to see Kagome lean a little to the right causing the man to miss her face by an inch. The girl simply watched as the offender lost his balance and fell, face-first, on the hard concrete. The crowd let out a combination of gasps, and exclamations.

On the ground, the man tried to lift his upper body on his elbows. His nose was broken and his forehead bruised. His pride was shattered, along with his shades, in pieces all over the ground. Humiliated and utterly defeated, he let gravity take over as he lost consciousness. Kagome was rather thankful that he didn't get up. After all, the other men were still hauling out their stuff, not really minding their fainted co-worker. The miko wasted no time in approaching one of them. She walked up to the nearest man, slightly thinner and smaller than the last. He wore the same clothes, too—in fact, it seemed to be their uniform. His face had a tinge of slyness and his teeth were horribly yellow and crooked. He sneered at her as she came,

"What do _you _want?" His voice was slimy. Kagome narrowed her eyes and replied, "I _want_ to know the meaning of all this. This is outrageous! We have just moved in and there wasn't a single notice warning us that we had to leave. I demand to know _why._" The man just lifted the corner of his lips in an ugly scowl but before he could answer, another man appeared from the crowd and called out to the sly man. Kagome turned around and immediately knew that this new character was the boss. His unusually bright-colored suit and tie gave him away, not to mention the way the man previously talking to Kagome shrank back and bowed his head.

"I bought the apartment. Obviously." said the man in the bright suit. He was casually smoking a cigarette as his eyes travelled all over Kagome. He looked to be in his twenties or so. His hair was black and neatly combed. His eyes were mismatched—the right eye was yellow while the other brown. Kagome had to prevent herself from punching him in the face to remove that disgusting look he had. She just crossed her arms and shifted slightly to her left, waiting for him to get on with his explanation.

The man chuckled and waved his hand that held the cigarette, "My name is—"

"I don't care what your name is. Just get to the point." Kagome was not in the mood for pleasantries. The man merely chuckled again, "Very, well," he said, "I bought this place for the same reason a student buys paper. I intend to use this area to expand my business, little lady. And I have given adequate warning to all tenants. However,"

He walked near the piles of furniture, books, and other stuff. Kagome noticed that some of them weren't theirs. Some of their neighbors were also subject to tears at the pitiful state of their treasures. Some of the glassware were shattered, some china were cracked and crushed. Clothes lay torn and wrinkled on the dirty concrete.

"some of you didn't pay any heed to it." Looking Kagome in the eyes, he continued, "So you see, what we're doing is legal. Now if I were you, I would put an end to this little commotion and be on my way."

The miko clenched and unclenched her fists. This man was lying! There was no warning! The others tenants most likely only found out today but they didn't fuss. They were probably the lucky ones who had others places to stay at. But people like her and Naoki, and the remaining neighbors who had nowhere else to go, were being forced out into the streets! Even if she said something now, she had no proof. The building was old and it probably had no security cameras to prove that no notice was sent. Her words (and the other tenants', if they chose to join her) would mean nothing against the words on the papers and documents he possessed. Kagome wanted to burn him alive. And she would've, too, if there weren't so many people watching.

She glanced back at their neighbors. One of them shook her head sadly, telling her it was no use, before joining the others in picking up all that they could of what was left of their belongings. Kagome looked at the pleading eyes of her mother and Naoki's confused ones. If she didn't have to worry about anyone but herself, maybe she _would've_ burned him…

_**A few hours later…**_

"Where are we gonna stay now, mama?" worried, brown eyes looked up at Kagome. She, Naoki, and Kagome-mama had taken what they can from the apartment, which were only the necessities, Kagome's school stuff, and some of the precious treasures in their life. Now the three of them were sitting on a bench across the street of their previous apartment. Kagome's mother refused to leave them alone until they had a decent roof over their heads. She was already tempted to suggest they move back in the shrine with her, her father, and Souta but she also knew that her daughter would never step foot in that place again.

The young miko watched crossly as the men continued to work and removed the remaining possessions out of the building and into the trash cans before sighing and looking at her son,

"I don't know… We don't really have enough money to go to a hotel…and it's not really safe to go ask strangers for help…" Kagome buried her face in her hands, trying to think of the best possible solution. Camping out here isn't ideal either…

"I believe I may be of service." Kagome recognized the voice. Her head shot up and she came face to face with one of the people she met yesterday.

"Shigure-san!" The man smiled charmingly,

"Yes, it is I! I have come to rescue a beautiful damsel in distress!" Kagome sweat-dropped. She noticed her mother was warily eying him, and Naoki was discreetly sniffing him out. Introductions are in order. Kagome gestured to Shigure,

"This is an acquaintance I met yesterday. His name is Shigure Sohma. Shigure-san, this is my mother and Naoki, my son."

Shigure smiled gently as he shook Mrs. Higurashi's hand but when he was introduced to the little boy beside Kagome, his jaw went slack and his body completely froze over. While, Shigure was in shock, two more figures neared them. It was Kisa and Hiro. The latter was the first to break the silence,

"Oh come off it! It's not that hard to process, Shigure-nii." He gave the older Sohma a smack at the back of the head, bringing him back to reality. Laughing rather sheepishly, Shigure rubbed the sore spot and held out the other hand to shake Naoki's outstretched one. Kagome smiled but she was confused, "Hiro-kun! Kisa-chan! What are you doing here? Are you both all right now?"

Kisa nodded enthusiastically but Hiro blushed, "It was nothing! We should be the ones asking if you're all right. But before anything else, you have to come with us." Kagome and her mother exchanged questioning looks,

"Whatever for?"

Kisa twiddled her thumbs and Hiro crossed his arms and avoided eye contact, his blush worsened considerably. Shigure figured now was the best time to explain properly. He tucked his hands in his sleeves and smirked,

"You see, Kagome-chan, I received a call a little while ago from a certain duo telling me that you need help. They said you were being forced out of your apartment and that you had really nowhere else to go. So basically, I am the solution to your problem."

The young miko sighed, "I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't like barging in on people and asking for help." The older Sohma's grin became wider, "That is why I have come to you!" Without a warning, he simply lifted a few of their belongings and started off, Hiro snickered, and smiling at Kagome he followed Shigure's lead. Kisa held out her hands for Kagome and Naoki to take.

"Um, this is our way of thanks, Kagome-san, for your help yesterday." whispered the little girl. Kagome was hesitant. She looked towards her mother. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her warmly, trying to reassure her that this was probably for the best. Kagome sighed; Naoki had already taken Kisa's hand. Well, she could hardly do anything now. All their stuff had already been whisked away by Hiro and Shigure leaving not much room for arguments. The defeated miko smiled and took hold of Kisa's small hand.

TBC…

Hah! I'm back! I'm alive! And I will be updating! So as usual, sorry for the mistakes and forgive any errors that have evaded my scrutiny. I'm glad to be back and I hope you all enjoyed!

P. S. I actually forgot how Hiro addresses Shigure so tell me if I'm wrong or just please let it slide.

Please read and review!


End file.
